


Innocence is gone

by darlingpanfanfic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Darling Pan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingpanfanfic/pseuds/darlingpanfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter sees Wendy naked.<br/>Wendy wants him to apologize but she still hasn’t learned that with Pan, it’s always better not to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence is gone

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously do not own Once upon a time… otherwise, well, Darling Pan would have happened like for sure.  
> 

 

Truth to be told, it had been an accident.

He hadn’t really meant to _spy_ on her or something.

Peter just wanted to make sure she didn’t wander around the island and get into trouble.

Because Wendy Darling seems to be some sort of _magnet_ for troubles.

A thing about her that, he got to admit it, fascinated him.

But he always had to come to rescue her -because she sneaked into Hook’s ship and some pirates kidnapped her, because she ate some blue berries just to prove she could disobey him, because a Lost Boy picked up a fight with her and she almost ended up shot with an arrow- and no matter how fun that might be, he really wasn’t in the mood that day.

He had more important things to take care of. He wasn’t even close to find _the_ boy.

So no, letting her running off the island on her own wasn’t _good_.

One of these days he would have locked the bird into a cage once and for all.  

 

 

He’d found her by the mermaid lagoon.

He’d first noticed her white nightgown lying on a rock and when he looked up she was there, in front of him.

He always finds her.

But he hadn’t expected to find her like _that_.

She was about to dive into the water and she was naked. _Very_ naked.

His mouth drops open before he realizes he needed to get more air to… _breathe_.

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes Wendy forgot where she was.

Sometimes it was so easy to think that Neverland was just a beautiful island, with tropical forests and golden beaches.

And not the dangerous prison Pan had created just for his own amusement.

Not the indestructible _cage_ where he trapped her without any chances for escaping.

She just wanted to relax - _forget_ -for once.

She wanted to wash away the dirt from her hands and legs and taking a bath in the lagoon seemed like a perfect idea to start the day before Pan came to her and forced her to shoot at some apples hanging over some boy’s head.

Sometimes Wendy forgot that Neverland wasn’t just Pan’s island.

Sometimes she forgot Neverland was _him_ and he was Neverland.

 

She’s swimming under water and when she surfaces, she sees him.

He’s standing against a tree, arms crossed nonchalantly on his chest and an amusing expression on his face.

She instantly moves her hands up to cover herself, her breasts, but the water was deep enough to protect her from his view.

“Wh-What are you doing here?” she gasps, panicking.

His lips curve into a wider smirk. ”Enjoying the show, apparently”

Wendy’s cheeks flush as she feels the embarrassment rise and burn her _whole_ body.

He saw her? All this time, he’s been watching her?

How _dared_ he? He was awful, horrid, _depraved_.

But how could she have been so naïve? Swimming around like that, not thinking he’d come eventually.

He _always_ comes to find her.

“How long have you been there?” she asks, the panic flowing faster into her voice.

A ray of sunlight hits his face and his eyes shine “Long enough” he replies.

Wendy inhales through her nose, looking desperately for more air to breath.

She needed to get out of the water eventually.

But she didn’t know _how_.

He most likely saw her naked already and even if he didn’t, he certainly _will_ when she comes out.

“Aren’t you _coming_ out?” he asks, his grin wider than ever, eyebrows raised in a not quite veiled challenge.

Wendy thought she hated him before.

On more occasions since she met him, she thought she hated Peter Pan.

When he’d threatened to take her brothers, when he’d threatened to lock her up in a real cage, a one that _wasn’t_ Neverland,  but now, now she _knew_ she despised him.

She swims back but she refuses to get too close to the shore. Where _he_ was.

“I bet the water is pretty cold” he says.

The water wasn’t cold. Just cool enough to refresh her. But suddenly the water around her gets cold and she shivers.

Damn him. And his magic.

“Turn around!” she shouts, angrily.

“Oh, I _could_ …” he says, his entire face gloating maliciously“… but what would be the point? I assure you I’ve already seen _everything_ , Wendy”

Wendy glares him and Peter smirks again.

Yes, she  _despised_  him with her whole being.

“Turn around or I swear I’m not getting out the water!” she threatens.

“So you mean you wanna stay and make friends with the mermaids? I’m surprised they haven’t already come to say hello” he tells her “They love _fresh_ meat”

“You’re lying!”

“Am I? I thought I told you it’s called _mermaid_ s lagoon for a reason”

“Hand me my clothes” she scowls, her body still submerged into the water.

“Here” Peter picks up her nightgown form the rock. “Come and get it.” He steps closer to the sea and hand it over, but he’s not close enough for her to reach it.

“I’m not in the mood for a swimming.” He says, his self-satisfied smirk still plastered on his mouth. “I wouldn’t want to get _wet._ ”

Wendy shoots him one of her most murderous glares.

Then she stands up in a splash. She takes her nightgown from him with a snap of her hands and turns around to wear it as fast as possible.

She doesn’t even care about how wet it’d get.

She shivered as her dressed stick to her chest and legs, soaking with water and dripping to the ground.

Pan’s eyes never left her figure the entire time.

 

* * *

 

 

She was small and… _pretty_.

 _More_ than pretty.

Her skin so delicate, so pale it almost looked white under the gentle light of the morning.

His eyes travelled down fast, from her hair falling in a mass of curls on her shoulders to the graceful line of her back, to the curve of her lower back, down to her slim legs.

Peter breathed in and out quickly. For a moment he felt like he forgot how to do it.

He blinked and watched her disappear under the water.

She was _small_.

In a way that made him wonder how she would fit into his arms, in a way that made his stomach twist and his throat tighten.

And his heart race, race, _race_. 

 

* * *

 

 

“You know, I really think you should apologize” Wendy declares, later that night. Her hands on her hips and a resolute gaze on her eyes.

Peter raises his eyebrows. “ _Apologize_?” he repeats and he’s _dying_ not laugh in her face.

Apparently, sometimes Wendy not only forgot where she was but also _who_ she was dealing with.

If there was one thing Peter Pan did not do was apologize.

 

“What for?” Peter asks instead, tilting his head to the side and fixing his eyes on hers.

This was going to be much more _fun_.

Playing pretend was one of his favorite games and he knew Wendy hated it and that only made him enjoy playing more and more.

“You _know_ what for!” Wendy snaps, voice rising in a high-pitched sound. 

“Do I?” he pushes.

Oh, yeah, this was going to be _a lot_ of fun.

Wendy glares at him, forehead frown, a light of fury blazing in her eyes.

“For seeing me naked” she mutters between her teeth, her cheeks slowly turning red again, just like that had that morning.

Peter smiles, mischievous, revealing his teeth and he doesn’t try for a second to hide how amused he was by her uneasiness.

Wendy inhales quickly, her hands clenched into fists.

She felt like she could explode.

“And tell me…” Peter slowly steps closer “… why would I do that?” he finishes, his face suddenly only inches from hers.

Wendy swallows hard and draws back.

“Because…” she stammers “Because it was inappropriate and ungallant and _humiliating_!” she shouts, finally, her eyes flashes into his furiously.

He raises an eyebrow and this time, he can’t fight the laughter forming in his throat.

Nor did he _want_ to.

“You know, you’re right” he says quietly “I think I should get even with you”

And just like that his hands move, quickly, and start to unbutton his belt and pulling his tunic open.

Wendy, for a moment, is completely paralyzed.

She blinks a couple of time like she’s not able to focalize what’s going on in front of her.

And then, she sees him taking his shirt off his shoulders.

 “What are you doing?” she flinches, voice stuttering, and she steps back, scared of how really _inappropriate_ could become what he might had in mind to do.

What he was _already_ doing.

 “Put your clothes back on!” She yelps and turns around suddenly.

Her cheeks are on fire, her hands lift up to cover her eyes fast; even if there was no need to since she had already shut them.

“It’s only fair game, Wendy” Peter says, voice dragged, deeply amused “I saw you naked, now you’re going to see _me_ naked.”

“I don’t want to see _you_ naked! Have you gone completely insane?” her voice is acute, strangled as the swish of other clothing falling to the ground reaches clearly her ears.

She obstinately keeps her back turn on him and wishes with all her will for him to just _stop._

He doesn’t.

He appears in front of her suddenly and her eyes flutter open.

She takes a glimpse of his bare chest and before she can go further, she shuts her eyes close again as fast as she can.

“You have brothers, it shouldn’t be the first time you’ve seen a boy” he whispers and something in what he said –the thought she may have seen some other boy, someone else that wasn’t _him_ , even if it was only her brothers- disturbed him.

Because that was more of what could be said about him.

That morning, it had been the first time he’s really seen a girl. _Naked_.

And the fact that it had been Wendy made him… excited. Like a rush of adrenaline coming all of sudden.

He liked it.

Perhaps more than a game, more than a challenge.

And _that_ , on second thought, made him falter.

 

Peter had stepped closer.

She couldn’t see but she heard it, she _felt_ it.

“Look, Wendy. _Look._ ” he whispers, taunting “I know _I_ did.”

 She tries to turn around again, to get away from him, but he grabs her shoulders and keeps her still, right in front of him.

“I said _look_ ” he rumbles “You know I can make you and you wouldn’t like it”

He takes her hands away from her face.

Wendy opens her eyes slowly and looks up at him.

Her breath catches up in her throat and for a second she’s not sure she can hold his gaze.

His eyes are green, vivid, but darker than she remembered them.

She thinks she caught a glimpse of that same look in his eyes that morning at the lagoon before his whole face morphed into his usual smirk of pure enjoyment.

She thinks she has some idea of what that look means and she’s terrified.

Because she’s pretty sure she might feel the same way. About him. About the _monster_ with the aspect of a boy.

She swallows hard. “Why are you doing this?” she asks her voice cracking she was like on the verge of tears.

And he _knew_ she was. And she was because of him.

“Because it’s _fun_ ” Peter tells her and steps even closer.

Wendy feels his legs brushing against her nightgown and takes a deep breath.

Peter smiles “Because I like to see you _squirm._ ” He blows on her face. “Now,  _look_ at me”

She tries to fight it, keep her eyes focused on his face, but her gaze slips down on its own will.

His shoulders are board, bare as well as his chest and she forces herself not to look past his stomach, but she could tell the rest of his clothes have gone too.

Her eyelashes flatter fast anyway- she’s not sure he’s using his magic on her- and her eyes flickers lower and lower until…

“Are we even?” his voice makes her gasp and Wendy abruptly looks up.

Suddenly he’s so much closer to her, his face leaned down to her level, his hair brushing the top of her cheek, his lips almost touching her ear.

“Are _we_ even, Wendy?” his voice is a cold breath against the side of her neck. So deliciously cold when all she feels is _hot_ , her skin like on fire.

Wendy can’t speak, can’t make a sound. The only noise she can focus on is her own heart thumping, thumping, thumping.

She breathes in.

 

A second later, Peter draws back and his clothes are magically back on.

“I hate you” Wendy whispers as tears shine, bright as stars, in her eyes.

The sound of his laughter reverberating through the treehouse is the cruelest she’s ever heard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now, you can send me darlingpan prompts[ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/DarlingPanPromptMeme) if you want!


End file.
